Uncle sam's timeline
My characters for my grounded series and scripts.png jacobganttrocks2003: before you all should watch this, i must warn all of you, uncle sam's timeline maybe a little bit sad, plus, the true events gives me the idea of the show the powerpuff girls. this is uncle sam's dad, he works at burger king. this is like over time. and this is uncle sam's mom, she works at taco bell. isn't that nice? and now, 13 years later, they are married, this is uncle sam's timeline. female manager: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! male manager: honey, is there something wrong? female manager: i do not know, but i need to pull out something so big. male manager: let's take you to the hospital! is she going to be ok doctor? doctor: yes, she is just pregnant. now push harder, push harder, push harder, push harder, push harder, push harder. male manager: push harder, push harder, push harder, push harder, push harder. doctor: well, what do you know, it's a boy! what do you want to name him? female manager: how about uncle sam. male manager: that is a good name. jacobganttrocks2003: this is uncle sam when he is born in late june 1989. this is uncle sam at age 1 on his 2nd christmas. male manager: this is uncle sam's 2nd christmas. uncle sam: i want my presents now! male manager: ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok. jacobganttrocks2003: at age 2, a robber come by and he has a knife! robber: come here! female manager: oh no! male manager: oh no! jacobganttrocks2003: the robber kills his mom and kills his dad and tossed uncle sam into the river! he was in for a foster home and set it up for a adoption! at age 3, uncle sam was tired of the orphanage owner, because she was terrible, so he decided to runaway! when he got to the old abandoned house, he layed down on the couch looking bored and bored, and then he got an idea. he found a dead body across the street, and parted 7 candles around it and took the body home! the black side remains dark. he sat there for hours and hours and hours and hours! and finally, along come the assassin. uncle sam: yes! i knew it, it worked, i knew it will worked! uncle sam's dad: ok little boy, why do you summon me? uncle sam: at the orphanage, there was a nasty owner, and that mean robber that killed my old parents, i want you to kill them! uncle sam's dad: ok. jacobganttrocks2003: 1 hour later! uncle sam's dad: it is done. uncle sam: thank you so much! uncle sam's dad: where are your parents? uncle sam: oh they are died because the robber killed them! but thank goodness you killed him! jacobganttrocks2003: his mind comes up with something. uncle sam: what are you laughing about? uncle sam's dad: so you're all alone now? uncle sam: yes! but no parents. uncle sam's dad: ever felt like being adopted? so i guess that will be a yes. i'm the assassin. i'm going to stop being assassin. if you want to, you can live with us. uncle sam: of course i will. uncle sam's dad: come with me then. jacobganttrocks2003: so, the assassin has stop being assassin, and he and his wife took uncle sam home. at age 4, uncle sam's foster parents send him to go to school. kids made fun of him for the way how he looked! uncle sam leave to his foster parents about his day. uncle sam's dad: so how was school? uncle sam: um, great i guess. uncle sam's mom: ok! jacobganttrocks2003: 10 years flew by this is uncle sam at age 14. and when he has his birthday at age 15. uncle sam's foster dad when he change his looks. uncle sam when he change his looks. uncle sam's dad: go to bed now because you are so grounded forever! Category:Grounded series Category:Timeline